Bola mantul sendiri?
by echinesia
Summary: Bagaimanakah aksi para pemain yg lagi ngejar bola yg mantul sendiri?  Dan apakah wujud dari bola tsb?  klo penasaran,silahkan baca!


Bola lompat sendiri,a Inazuma Eleven fanfic

Author : Nesya Diah Pratiwi

Genre : Humor (mungkin 1%)

Rated : K – T

Summary : mungkin dari judulnya memang aneh,tapi silahkan dibaca.

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven

Pelatih dan Kepala Sekolah lagi beresin gudang Sekolah bukannya beresin malah main main ama lama saat bolanya ditendang sekencang 180 km/jam bolanya mantul mantul keluar sampai berhenti di dekat sungai.

Untungnya Endou sadar akan bola yg dilantarkan di dekat sungai dan langsung mengambilnya dan mengembalikannya."pak,aku menemukan bola ".Endou memberi bolanya pada pelatih."makasih nak".ujar pelatih.'gak ada kerjaan nendang-nendang bola sekenceng itu!

Dasar bapak bapak'.batin dia aja yg masa depannya bukan bapak bapak,keluh Author.

Saat kembali merapikan bola bola tadi,ntah kenapa bola yg baru dibalikin ama Endou tadi,ngloncat loncat dan KepSek (kepala sekolah) pun jadi bola itu pun loncat loncat dan KepSek pun mengejar bola itu.

Dilapangan…..

Goenji,Kazuya,Endou,fubuki dan Kidou lagi ….kerajinan sedang asyik menceritakan soal kejadian tadi."wah,tuh pelatih lama lama gw masukan ke kulkas!Masa dilantarin sih!".kesel kesel sama sama KepSek pastinya langsung dipecat dari Raymond.

"sudah lah,gak sengaja sih gak usah bawa bawa kulkas lo sanggup masukin ntu pelatih ke kulkas?Lo tau kan seberapa besar badan pelatih?"ujar Goenji menenangkan hati wah…Goenji itu dingin tapi baik ya!

"KEJAR TERUS TUH BOLA!".Mereka berlima mendengar suara KepSek yg beradius 10 km." wuih,ngalahin suara gw ya!".ujar ela…suara lo gak sampe 10 km kale,bales Author.

Saat melihat ada bola mantul mantul sendiri, mereka langsung langsung pingsan gak bangun diam kacamatanya langsung kompak mengatakan."BUSYET!ADA BOLA MANTUL MANTUL SENDERE!"

Karena ngliat juga pelatih ama KepSek ngejar tu bola,mereka pun ikut ngejar ngejar bola.

Dijalan pulang….

Touko dan Rika pulang sama sama nunggu bus datang. Katanya Rika mau belajar kelompok ama Touko."kok busnya lama capek ada tempat duduk pula !".marah Rika.

"sudah sudah,jadi orang itu harus Kazuya pergi dari lo gimana?".rayu begitu caranya untuk menenangkan Rika klo lagi gak gitu udah hancur ntu jalanan."iya sabar".ujar Rika pada akhirnya.

Tiba tiba mereka melihat bola mantul mantul melewati mereka terdiam sambil ngliatin bola yg mantul mantul itu."KYAAA!SETAAAN".Touko ma Rika pun sama sama nendang tuh bola karena saking tiba rombongan yg ngejar pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Yah…napa lo gak liat kita lagi ngejar tuh bola aneh.".marah Kazuya pada Rika."Maafkan aku…jangan marah gitu dong(suara centil on + puppy eyes no jutsu)".rengek pun Kazuya tinggal pasrah."ya sudah".ujar Kazuya

"lo ngliat gak kemana perginya tu bola saat lo tending?".tanya Kidou."hmmph…gw….gak tahu!".bales Touko."GUBRAK!".semua jatuh ke aspal.

"gini saja,kita berpencar nyari tuh ma Pelatih ke barat,Kazuya ma Rika ke timur,Endou ma Touko ke utara,gw,Goenji ma Fubuki ke ngerti kagak?".jelas Kidou panjang tak ngangguk."sekarang…berpencar".perintah lari ke arahnya masing masing.

Jalan barat….

Pelatih ma KepSek lari sambil nyari nyari hati pak,klo ngebut ntar saya yg repot."lo dah ketemu blom?".tanya KepSek."ya blom lah baru ¼ jalan, lo dah lo dipake kagak?".bales akhir mereka adu mulut.

Ini sih bukan nyari bola tapi nyari masalah!(don't try it at home!)

Jalan timur...

Kazuya ma Rika nyari bola di semak semak,di bawah kursi,air mancur dst."udah ketemu blom bolanya?".tanya Rika."belum,tapi kita pasti akan menemukannya".bales Kazuya dengan kata kata jadi makin nempel ma mereka kembali mencari

Jalan Utara...

Endou ma Touko nyari bola di perumahan."jiaah,mana ilangnya ya tendangan gue kencang sangat".ujar Touko gaje."lo juga sih,gak manggil gw dulu klo mo tahu gue bias nangkap tu bola.".jawab Endou."ngapain manggilin elo!gw aja gak tau lo dimana?".bales Touko."i..iya sudahlah,jgn berantem harus nyari terus tu bola".ujar pun nyari lagi.

Jalan Selatan...

Kidou,Goenji dan Fubuki masih nyari saat didepan toko olahraga mereka bukan menemukan bola tapi malah ketemu ama Tsunami dan Terumi."lo pada ngapain sih?".tanya Terumi."elo sendiri ngapain?".bales Kidou nanya."baru aja keluar dari toko bola,kenapa emangnya".bales Terumi."gak ada,Cuma nanya doang!".bales Kidou lagi dengan wajah kesel."hei hei,tenang bro,gak usah lo makin jelek klo makin emosi".nasihat kini wajahnya sangat mendukung!(reader : nyiram lava dari gunung merapi)

"udah lah,daripada lo makin buruk rupa mending nyari tu ngilang".ujar Goenji menenangkan Kidou meski ada dihina sedikit.

"bola?".kata Terumi ma Tsunami kompak."masa nyari sampe kota?".tanya mereka lagi."bolanya tuh ketendang tuh bolanya mantul mantul sendiri.".jelas ma Tsunami udh kebayang betapa ngerinya bola tsb.

"Kami bantuin nyari ya?".tawar Tsunami."ya sudah...ayo".ajak akhirnya mereka sama sama nyari bolanya.

Akhirnya semuanya bertemu di perempatan."gimana,udh ketemu belum?".tanya menggeleng."eh napa Tsunami ma Terumi ikut lo".tanya Endou heran."kami kan mau bantuin juga penasaran bentuk bola ngloncat-loncat sendiri tuh gimana".bales tiba Jirou sama Fidio lari lari lalu di halang ma yg terjadi saling adu kepala.

"lo...ngapain lari lari gitu!".tanya Kidou sama Jirou."A...ada bola mantul mantul sendiri...bola setan...ngejar dari belakang".bales itu pula,bola itu melewati mantul mantul melewati mereka."KEJAR BOLANYAA!".perintah lari ngejar Jirou ma Fidio malah bingung!#%$^^

Semua mengejar bola langit 1,2,3,4,5,6, langit,ke Kutub Utara,Selatan,Antartika,Amerika,,Asia,Eropa,mereka akhirnya sampai di sungai dekat lapangan Sekolah JEBUUR! Bolanya nyebur ke juga nekad aja nyebur ke sungai dan mengambil is hero!*Author ngimpi*

Goenji sadar ada sobekan dilihat..."cee ila...ternyata kodok doang isinya!kirain apaan tadi".ujar Rika langsung membawa Rika menjauh dari tempat kodok apa nih KazuyaRika?ada es krim jatuh dari langit.!

"Masalah selesai...kembali pulang...cepat!".perintah lalu pergi dari tempat.

THE END

RnR please...No Flame!

I waiting for review

If you want English version,please wait oke!


End file.
